3, One, Two, Three
by Madu Black
Summary: Isabella a garota novata filha do diretor, uma aposta, dois garotos. Edward Cullen e Jacob Black. Os dois ou nada. Shipper, Edward/Bells/Jacob


**Edward**

Estava no corredor da escola dando em cima da Jéssica quando Jacob veio falar comigo. Odiava quando ele interrompia minhas cantadas. Jéssica era fácil e já fazia um tempo que eu não saia com ela. Estava a fim de uma transa fácil, sem sedução e com ela era fácil, eu ia logo metendo ela não me enrolava. Suspirei e me virei para ele. Jacob deu um olhar mortal para Jéssica como quem diz: "vaza, o que esta esperando?". Ela me olhou pedindo apoio, eu fiz que não, por incrível que pareça o amigo vem na frente. Ela saiu bufando, Jacob rachou de rir.

_ Já viu a garota nova, a filha do novo diretor? Ele me perguntou com malícia, conhecendo Jacob como conhecia sabia que ali tinha segundas intenções, ou até terceiras.

_ Não como é? Perguntei desinteressado. Deveria ser uma boboca.

_ Pois se prepara ela vai fazer a próxima aula com você e depois à gente conversa. Disse e saiu já de olho na oferecida da Lauren, outra fácil.

Jacob e eu somos amigos de infância, sempre fizemos tudo junto, primeiro beijo, primeira transa e primeiro porre. E competíamos por tudo, garotas, carros, quem era melhor no futebol, quem ficou com mais garotas, essas coisas saudáveis e masculinas. Você não entenderia.

Fui para a próxima aula. Ângela, uma garota tímida que já tinha saído comigo e com Jacob, e deu para apaixonar pela gente me olhou e tremeu, ela perdeu sua virgindade comigo, mas Jacob a pegou logo depois. Sua fama na escola depois disso não foi das melhores, claro que nós mesmos espalhamos as fofocas. Pegar as santinhas era o que tinha de melhor, eu adorava descobrir as safadas por trás desse ar de puras que ela tinham. Bastava uma noite e pronto, descobria que toda santinha tinha um vulcão dentro das saias.

Sentei na minha mesa, eu era o único que se sentava sozinho, ordem minha, somos os populares da escola é claro, então mandava e desmandava quando queria, eu era inteligente não queria ajudar os bobocas. O professor entrou e logo depois dele entrou a novata, dei uma olhada como Jacob pediu, mas não vi nada de diferente, totalmente normal. Cabelos castanhos. E pele clara, ela veio se sentar na minha mesa, infeliz, iria ter um ano de cão, eu faria da vida dela um inferno, esta certo que a culpa não é dela, o professor indicou a única cadeira vazia, ela veio e sentou, me olhou e corou, eu quase morri de rir. Quando ela mexeu na mesa, seu cheiro veio para o meu lado e pronto, entendi o que Jacob falou, ela cheirava a morango. E ele sabe que eu amo morango.

_ Oi, sou Edward Cullen. Ela me olhou e corou de novo, um fetiche essa garota, era uma delicia de imaginar, morango e ela com essa carinha de santa.

_ Oi, sou Isabella Swan. Ela falou e corou mais ainda. Com certeza eu ia pegá-la. A aula passou rápida e a garota se mostrou inteligente, não era como o monte de babuínos que tinha na escola.

Depois que a aula acabou sai na frente dela e fui me encontrar com meus amigos no refeitório. Jéssica tentou pular no meu pescoço e já dei um fora nela. Agora não, pensei, estou de olho na filha do diretor, do jeito que ela cora e fica vermelha é bem possível que ela seja virgem, minha mente já vagava no aperto que ela seria no meu pau. Peguei alguma coisa para comer e fui para a nossa mesa. Todos já estavam lá. Emmett e Rosalie, ele era um burro, mas pegou a melhor gata da escola, Rose era uma ninfa. Eu bem sabia, o Emmett é que não sabia da gente. Jasper e minha irmã Alice. Jacob e sua prima super linda Leah, mas que não dava bola para a gente, a cretina só saia com universitários. Também, gostosa como era...

_ Fala Emmett. Dei um soco no braço dele, usei um pouco de força, mas ele nem se mexeu. Caralho, o cara era forte.

_ Ed, e ai como foi? Jacob perguntou todo animado, ele estava tramando algo.

_ Morango meu, estou dentro, aquela ali é minha. Você viu como ela fica vermelhinha de vergonha, dá vontade de morder e chupar. As meninas fizeram cara de nojo.

_ Ah, credo. Vamos sentar na outra mesa, eles vão falar de sexo. Leah pediu e as meninas na hora já saíram da mesa. Jasper e Emmett sentaram perto para ouvir a conversa.

_ Então vamos ter que dividir. Porque eu amo olhos de chocolate. Ele me disse com malícia. Só ai me toquei no que ele notou na garota, eu nem tinha reparado nisso, mas realmente ela tinha olhos na cor chocolate derretido.

_ Quem vai primeiro? Ele perguntou.

_ Não sei. Eu falei, da última vez eu tinha pegado primeiro, a última vítima foi a Ângela. Mas já fazia um tempo que a gente não pegava nada novo.

_ Por que não fazemos uma aposta? Emmett entrou na brincadeira. Eu e Jacob nos animamos.

_ Fala urso. Jacob pediu.

_ Vamos ver um desafio para os dois. Duvido que vocês consigam a fazer transar com os dois ao mesmo tempo. Emmett falou olhando a garota. Ela estava na mesa dos derrotados, com Mike, Tyler e Ângela. Ela nos olhava, ora para mim e ora para Jacob. Quando viu que a gente a olhava virou e corou. Meu amigo lá em baixo já tinha se animado. Aqui na escola não, falei para mim mesmo.

_**1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me**_

_(Não só eu e voce)__**  
Got one eighty degrees**_

_(estamos em 180°)__**  
And I'm caught in between**_

_(estou presa no meio disso)__**  
Countin'**_

_(Contando)__**  
**_

_ Sério cara depois que a gente pegou aquela garota em Port Angeles naquela festa eu não tenho estômago para transar com o Edward e uma garota. Cara, você é muito _emo_. Todo preocupado, eu não, o negocio é foder e pronto. Jacob falou reclamando de cara feia para mim.

_ O que a gente ganha Emmett? Eu falei.

_ Não sei o que vocês querem, mas já aviso se toparmos vou querer provas, aquela ali não topa vocês dois nem fudendo.

Pensei um pouco e Jacob fazia o mesmo, só faltava ele falar o mesmo que eu.

_ Um mês no Jipe, ele fica comigo. Jacob foi mais rápido. Merda eu iria falar a mesma coisa.

_ Merda! E eu, o que ganho com isso? Eu falei frustrado. Todos rimos.

_ E ai Jazz não vai entrar na aposta?

_ Certo, se você ganhar fica com minha Harley um mês, mas se você perder eu fico com o Austin por um mês. Jasper falou todo animado. Meus olhos brilharam, um mês com a linda moto dele.

_ Certo. E se você perder Jacob, eu fico com seu Porsche um mês. Emmett completou.

_ Quanto tempo você acha que eles precisam? Emmett falou para Jasper.

_ Não sei. Ele olhou a garota e fez uma careta. Olhou para a gente e depois para o Emmett.

_ O que você acha de um mês? Jasper falou com dúvida.

_ Sim parece tempo demais, mas como ela é nova vamos dar um tempo para eles, eu acho que daqui a um mês eu virei de Porsche para a escola, enquanto os manes vão vir de ônibus. Emmett gargalhou no final. Jasper riu.

_ Mais alguma coisa ou podemos tudo? Jacob perguntou.

_ Vale tudo, mas como disse vou querer provas e pode ser filmado. Eu fiz um careta já não bastava o Jacob ver, tinha que mostrar para o Emmett, o cara tinha uma coleção de pornôs de dar inveja.

_ Está certo. Demos as mãos e selamos o trato. Dali um mês se eu não tivesse traçado aquele morango eu viria a pé para a escola. Mas isso seria fácil. Fora a Leah nenhuma garota tinha resistido ao meu charme, Jacob não ficava para trás.

Eu e Jacob colocamos nosso plano em ação. Começamos tirando ela daquela mesa, no do dia seguinte. Nos sentamos numa mesa afastada de todos os nossos amigos e começamos a chamar Isabella para ficar com a gente, isso não foi difícil.

_**1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary ( Ed, Jake & Bella)  
Gettin' down with 3P**_

_(Arrebentando a 3)__**  
Everybody loves *****_

_(todo mundo ama)__**  
Countin'**_

_(Contando)_

Começamos devagar ela era um pouco tímida e sempre corava, deixando suas bochechas numa cor avermelhada, me lembrando morangos... Dava vontade de mordê-la ali na frente de todo mundo.

_ Onde você estudava antes? Jacob perguntou para ela.

_ St. Johns, São Francisco, era um colégio católico. Só para moças. Ela me olhou e corou. Meu amigo la em baixo já se animou. Com certeza ela era virgem. Uma delícia. Jacob olhava para ela com malícia, eu sabia bem o que aquele pervertido queria.

Ficamos conversando com ela e depois da aula Jacob combinou de falar comigo. Encontramos-nos na saída.

_ Já sei como vamos pegá-la. Ela esta a fim de você cara, é só você começar a sair com ela. Se ela amarelar a gente dá um _Cinderela_ nela e pronto. Ele estava louco.

_ Cara isso é ruim, ela pode processar a gente. Eu falei.

_ A gente vai filmar, não é? Então tenho certeza que ela não vai querer que a coisa saia no _You Tube_. Ele falou diabólico. Às vezes eu tinha medo do Jacob. Ele era bad boy mesmo.

_ Certo. O que eu faço? Eu falei, estava me sentindo um otário, as idéias estavam vindo dele.

_ A partir de amanhã eu não me sento mais com vocês, e você da um jeito de sair com ela logo. Está acabando o tempo e não tô a fim de vir a pé para a escola. Ele falou de mau humor.

Como prometido ele não se sentou mais com a gente, no primeiro dia ela estranhou e comentou, vi que ela ficou um pouco triste por que ele estava sempre dando em cima de outra garota e ela ficava olhando ele às vezes. Eu matava o Jacob, não é possível que a garota gostasse dele? Se sim, nosso plano ia para o espaço. Mas continuei firme ali. O pai dela era muito rígido, mas como eu era um excelente aluno só tirando boas notas e ainda Quaterback no futebol, ele gostava da minha companhia com Isabella.

Comecei e frequentar a casa dela, e logo depois de três semanas ela aceitou a sair comigo pela primeira vez.

**Isabella**

Quando meu pai falou que tinha aceitado um emprego numa cidadezinha chamada Forks eu tive um ataque, se aqui em São Francisco já era difícil, imagina no fim do mundo. Já era bem ruim estudar numa escola onde seu pai é o diretor. Ele ficava vigiando meus passos todo minuto. Nunca conseguia sair com nenhum menino.

Quando as meninas saiam para dar umas voltas pela cidade, eu nunca podia ir então eu me aliviava com as meninas mesmo, meu pai nem imagina nas coisas que 200 garotas podem fazer sem meninos. Apesar de ser virgem ainda, eu já tinha experimentado de tudo na escola. Mas ficar com uma menina não é a mesma coisa que ficar com um menino. E agora indo para esse fim de mundo as coisas vão ficar piores para mim. Apesar de o colégio ser misto, meu pai não vai sair do meu pé.

No primeiro dia já me animei, pelo menos eu podia sentir o cheiro dos garotos. E como eles cheiravam gostoso. Minha primeira aula sentei-me com um garoto, que mais parecia um homem de tão forte que era. Ele se apresentou.

_ Oi, sou Jacob Black. Ele tinha um sorriso de safado, mas após anos fingindo ser tímida, foi fácil o deixar pensar que eu realmente era. Não sei como eu conseguia corar para deixar o personagem que meu pai pensava que eu era vir à tona. Mas corei para ele. Isso pareceu deixar ele animado.

_ Oi, Isabella Swan. Falei baixinho. Ele abriu um sorriso branco lindo me deixando sem fôlego, o imaginei me fazendo dele, se ele era desse tamanho todo, imagina o pau dele. Corei de verdade agora. Safadezas se passavam pela minha mente.

Fui para minha terceira aula e me sentei com um garoto que era tão lindo que perdi o fôlego, era impossível existir beleza assim, eu deveria ter morrido e estava no céu. Ele falou comigo e sua voz era linda, e já o imaginei também comigo. Eu estava necessitada de contato masculino tenho certeza, meus pensamentos estavam nublados pelo desejo, só não sabia qual dos dois eu gostava mais, o lindo do Edward ou o macho do Jacob. Suspirei e fui para o refeitório.

Uma garota normal, nem linda nem feia, veio falar comigo. Ela era do tipo nerd, mas como ninguém veio me chamar para sentar-se à mesa, eu me sentei com ela e seus amigos. Mas já imaginava um plano para sair dessa mesa. Percebi que Edward e Jacob me olhavam, na verdade toda a mesa deles, tinha mais dois garotos lindos também, um moreno e forte como um ogro, e outro loiro forte igual. Corei com pensamentos incoerentes que estava tendo com aqueles quatro garotos. Se meu pai me desse um tempo.

_ Bella, vejo que Edward Cullen e Jacob Black já estão de olho para você. Ângela me disse no caminho para a próxima aula.

_ Eu fiz aulas com eles. Você os conhece? Perguntei para manter a conversa no nível banal, pensei.

_ Olha, eu não te conheço ainda e o que vou te dizer é para seu próprio bem. Eles não prestam, teve uma vez que eles saíram com uma garota, e ela foi usada pelos dois e depois descartada como lixo. Ela falou triste. Como ela podia ficar triste com isso, quase gritei. Eles poderiam fazer isso comigo que não ligaria. Minha maldita personagem deve ter inspirado a confiança dessa sonsa, ela deve estar pensando que sou uma santinha, se ela soubesse do que sou capaz, se afastava de mim.

_ Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar. Eu falei para ela.

No dia seguinte o incrível aconteceu, Edward e Jacob me chamaram para sentar com eles, foi o sonho, mas eu ainda estava na escola, sabia que meu pai observava cada passo meu. Não podia dar bandeira. Depois do almoço meu pai me chamou na diretoria.

_ Isabella, vi que você se sentou com o Cullen e o Black hoje. Meu pai começou.

_ Sim pai, algum problema? Perguntei fingindo ser a boa filha. Argh.

_ Não querida, só queira que você soubesse que faço muito gosto nessa amizade, primeiro os dois são excelentes alunos, os melhores nessa escola toda e são de boa família. Então pode continuar a fazer amizade com esses garotos.

Foi a primeira vez que meu pai me surpreendeu, eu não sabia que ele podia ser razoável. Mas gostei, eu gostava dos meninos. E queria conhecê-los melhor, bem melhor devo dizer.

_**Babe, pick a night**_

_(Querido, escolha uma noite)__**  
To come out and play**_

_(Para sairmos e brincar)__**  
If it's alright**_

_(Se estiver tudo bem)__**  
What do you say?**_

_(O que voce acha?)_

_**Merrier the more**_

_(Quanto mais melhor)__**  
Triple fun that way**_

_(Diversão a três desse jeito)__**  
Twister on the floor**_

_(Dançando na pista)__**  
What do you say?**_

_(O que voce acha?)_

_**Are - you in**_

_(Você esta dentro)__**  
Livin' in sin is the new thing (yeah)**_

_(Viver no pecado é a nova moda)__**  
Are - you in**_

_(Você esta dentro)__**  
I am countin'!**_

_(Eu estou contando)_

No dia seguinte foi igual, eu não sabia qual dos dois eu mais gostava. Edward era lindo, inteligente e sensual só de te olhar parecia que ele estava te despindo, já o Jacob era diferente ele era falante e confiante uma força da natureza sem contar que era grande, tinha muito homem nele, eu tinha sonhos eróticos com eles todas as noites e nem preciso dizer que me masturbava pensando neles.

Passou-se uma semana e nada deles me chamarem para sair. Isso estava me deixando louca. Meu pai falava neles toda noite, até parece que ele que iria dar para eles. Mas nada do Cullen nem do Black me chamar para sair.

Um dia do nada Jacob parou de sentar com a gente, fiquei frustrada confesso, ele sempre dava atenção para as garotas, mas nunca mais se sentou na nossa mesa. Percebi que quando eu o olhava pelo refeitório Edward ficava com ciúmes, e má com eu sou, adorava provocá-lo.

Num dia Edward resolveu me levar para casa, mas antes eu fui para o banheiro, checar meu hálito. Quando entrei fui para um box individual dar uma olhada na roupa íntima. E escutei uma conversa de duas garotas.

_ Leah estou falando tenta pôr um pouco de juízo na cabeça daqueles dois, escutei Jazz falando de uma aposta ridícula que eles fizeram com Em e Jazz.

_ Que aposta? A outra perguntou.

_ De pegar a filha do diretor, os dois juntos. A primeira falou. Eu congelei. Quem eram elas? Mas fiquei quietinha no cubículo.

_ Ih aquela ali é santinha nem vai dar bola para eles. A segunda falou rindo.

_ Bom pode ser, mas não quero saber do Edward se metendo em confusão. O pai dela é o diretor e pode expulsar ele. Estaquei era do Edward que elas estavam falando, e eu agora já sabia quem era o segundo garoto, Jacob com certeza.

_ Bom, se Jacob fizer isso espero que ele faça direito e não me aborreça, eu nem quero nada dessa bagunça para o meu lado. Você sabe bem que eu só saio com garotas, os meninos são uns otários. Tive que espiar para saber quem era essa tal de Leah. Eu ainda gostava de garotas de vez em quando. Babei, ela era linda. Mas com o que ela disse tive certeza os dois tinham apostado de me levar para a cama os dois ao mesmo tempo. Um sorriso diabólico saiu dos meus lábios. Era tudo que eu queria. Seria fácil conseguir.

_**1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me**_

_(Não só eu e voce)__**  
Got one eighty degrees**_

_(__Estamos em 180°)__**  
And I'm caught in between**_

_(Estou presa no meio disso)__**  
Countin'**_

_(Contando)__**  
**_

**Jacob**

Depois da minha dica eu não me sentei mais com o otário, às vezes Edward era muito lerdo, ele não notava as coisas, Isabella ficava de olho nele, mas eu sabia que ela me olhava às vezes também, mas em termo de conquista Edward era mais o que as meninas queriam. Ele podia ser romântico, eu não era assim.

Passei as semanas seguintes dando em cima das fáceis, não ia ficar esperando a santa levantar a saia na seca, ficava com Lauren sempre que estava a fim de uma coisa fácil, pelo refeitório via a Isabella me olhar com frustração. O que será que se passava na cabeça dela? Logo depois que eu parei de falar com eles no refeitório, Edward veio me falar que parecia que ela estava era a fim de mim, o que eu duvidei, já que na mesa ela vivia secando ele. As meninas são umas loucas.

_ Edward não interessa, vire-se, ela fica olhando para você também, vai ver é para te fazer ciúmes. Não quero nem saber, dá um jeito e chamá-la para sair.

_ Cara, o pai dela é um saco. O velho não sai do pé. Edward falou bufando, eu ri da cara dele. Mas não liguei dessa vez, ele que resolvesse.

_ Problema seu. Dei as costas e fui sair com Lauren.

Demorou três semanas para o otário conseguir alguma coisa e como nosso tempo estava acabando seria nesse dia mesmo, estava na cozinha da casa dele esperando ele com a santinha. Tinha arrumado um _boa noite Cinderela_, se ela não cedesse por bem seria por mal.

_**1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P**_

_(Arrebentando a 3)__**  
Everybody loves *****_

_(Todo mundo ama)__**  
Countin'**_

_(Contando)_

Ficou decidido que iríamos tentar do jeito fácil antes. Eles tinham chegado, Edward estava vindo na cozinha pra pegar alguma coisa para ela beber. Dei um susto no otário.

_ Caralho cara, assim você me mata. Falou baixo para mim. Gargalhei baixo, Edward me deu um _pedala_ na cabeça, lancei para ele um olhar mortal. Agora o idiota ria.

_ Onde ela está? Perguntei.

_ Na sala, cara vou te falar, ela esta com um vestidinho que da vontade de rasgar para ver o que tem por baixo. Edward tinha um olhar diabólico. Ele estava entrando no clima da coisa. Eu me animei.

_ Vamos fazer então, vou dar a volta e você abre a porta para mim, a gente tenta do jeito fácil sem forçar a barra primeiro, depois se ela não topar... Falei levantando a mão e mostrando o comprimido. Edward concordou, nosso tempo estava acabando e ir a pé para a escola estava fora de cogitação.

Ele foi para a sala e eu para fora iria dar a volta e aparecer com um desculpa qualquer.

**Edward**

Até que enfim ela tinha aceitado sair comigo, como faltava uma semana para o fim da aposta Jacob já estava me enchendo o saco. Seria esse dia mesmo. Meus pais tinham saído e Alice estava com Jasper, levei Isabella para casa. Ela me olhava com expectativa. Queria saber o que se passava na cabeça dela.

_ Nossa, a casa dos seus pais é linda. Ela disse quando chegamos. Jacob já deveria estar por aí em algum lugar. Entramos e ela tirou o casaco que estava literalmente babei, ela estava com um vestido que acentuava suas curvas, seus ombros a mostra, viajei no decote. Ela não se mostrava assim na escola. Também com um pai como aquele.

_ Não tem ninguém em casa? Ela perguntou, tirando dos meus devaneios.

_ Não, estamos sozinhos. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu. Será que ela estava pensando o mesmo que eu? Duvido, garotas são irritantes sempre querendo namoro. A levei para a sala e ela se sentou.

_ Você quer beber alguma coisa? Perguntei.

_ Sim. Eu já fui para a cozinha e peguei uma coca para ela. Jacob estava ali e me deu um susto.

_ Caralho cara, assim você me mata. Falei baixo para ele. O idiota ria, se sacudindo. Dei-lhe eu tapa na cabeça e ele parou, e ficou me olhando bravo. Quem ria agora era eu.

_ Onde ela esta? Perguntou.

_ Na sala, cara vou te falar, ela esta com um vestidinho que da vontade de rasgar para ver o que tem por baixo.

_ Vamos fazer então, vou dar a volta e você abre a porta para mim, a gente tenta do jeito fácil sem forçar a barra primeiro, depois se ela não topar... Jacob falou levantando a mão e mostrando o comprimido de _boa noite Cinderela_ para mim. Eu concordei, nosso tempo estava acabando e ir a pé para a escola estava fora de cogitação.

_**Three is a charm**_

_(Três é um fetiche)__**  
Two is not the same**_

_( Dois não é a mesma coisa)__**  
I don't see the harm**_

_(Eu não vejo mal nisso)__**  
So are you game?**_

_(Então você esta dentro?)_

_**Lets' make a team**_

_(Vamos fazer uma equipe)__**  
Make 'em say my name**_

_(Fazer eles falarem meu nome)__**  
Lovin' the extreme**_

_(Amando ao extremo)__**  
Now are you game?**_

_(Agora você esta dentro?)_

_**Are - you in**_

_(Você esta dentro)__**  
Livin' in sin is the new thing**_

_(Viver no pecado é a nova moda)__**  
Are - you in**_

_(Você esta dentro)__**  
I am countin'!**_

_(Eu estou contando)_

Ele foi pela porta da cozinha e eu voltei para a sala. Isabella me olhava com curiosidade.

_ Demorou, achei que tinha me esquecido. Ela falou sorrindo.

_ Me desculpe. Lancei meu olhar que deslumbrava para ela, Isabella abriu a boca num biquinho lindo e respirou pela boca, depois levou a coca na boca e tomou. Eu estava encarando o decote dela. Nesse momento bateram na porta. Eu sabia quem era. Isabela juntou as sobrancelhas e me olhou interrogando. Dei de ombros.

_ Esta esperando alguém? Ela perguntou com um sorriso.

_ Não, vou ver quem é. Levantei e fui atender a porta. Jacob entrou e fomos para a sala. Isabella olhou para ele e sorriu. Jacob se sentou de frente para ela.

_ Oi Jacob, tudo bem? Isabella falou com um olhar enigmático para ele. Jacob a olhava com malícia. Fiquei com ciúmes confesso. Rolei os olhos. Ela nem perguntou por que ele estava ali.

_ Tudo, me desculpe atrapalhar sua noite, mas eu precisava falar com Edward. Jacob sorria para ela abertamente.

_ Oh, imagino. Bella se levantou e veio para o meu lado. Pegou minha mão. E me levou até perto de onde Jacob estava. Ele me olhava confuso e eu retribui o olhar de confusão para ele, o que essa maluca estava fazendo. Ela se sentou do lado dele e me puxou para sentar ao lado dela.

_**1, 2, 3  
Not only you and me**_

_(Não só eu e voce)__**  
Got one eighty degrees**_

_(estamos em 180°)__**  
And I'm caught in between**_

_(estou presa no meio disso)__**  
Countin'**_

_(Contando)_

**Isabella**

Eu sabia bem quem estava batendo na porta, eles tinham feito uma aposta e não queriam perder. Mas tratei de fazer uma cara de confusa, devo ter falhado, nem sempre meu personagem saia, e hoje eu não iria fingir mais, não para os dois pelo menos. Edward voltou com Jacob, que se sentou na minha frente.

_ Oi Jacob, tudo bem? Perguntei. Jacob me olhava com malícia, minha calcinha ficou molhada com seu olhar para mim.

_ Tudo, me desculpe atrapalhar sua noite, mas eu precisava falar com Edward. Jacob sorria para mim abertamente.

_ Oh, imagino. Eles iriam me enrolar, mas eu não deixaria, vamos ver o que esses dois vão fazer com minha atitude. Levantei-me e fui para onde Edward estava de pé atrás do sofá, peguei sua mão e o levei até o sofá onde Jacob estava quase ri com a cara de confusão dos dois, eles não devem ter encontrado ninguém como eu ainda, vou ser uma surpresa. Sentei ao lado do Jacob e puxei Edward para se sentar ao meu lado.

Ele se sentou e me interrogou com o olhar.

_**1, 2, 3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Gettin' down with 3P**_

_(Arrebentando a 3)__**  
Everybody loves *****_

_(todo mundo ama)_

_**What we do is innocent**_

_(O que nós fazemos é inocente)__**  
Just for fun and nothin' meant**_

_(Apenas por diversão sem maldade)__**  
If you don't like the company**_

_(Se voce não gosta da companhia)__**  
Let's just do it you and me**_

_(Vamos fazer isso só voce e eu)__**  
You and me...**_

_(Você e eu...)__**  
**__**Or three....**_

_(Ou três...)__**  
Or four....**_

_(Ou quatro...)_

_**- On the floor!**_

_(No chão!)_

Olhei nos seus olhos e me aproximei dele rápido o beijando na boca, ele não correspondeu de cara, mas logo ele colocou sua língua na minha boca, ele tinha o hálito gelado de menta, sua pele era fria, refrescante. Só escutei Jacob rindo ao meu lado, me separei de Edward, ele me olhava com cara de tonto, não estava entendendo nada, acho que Jacob é mais esperto, vamos ver? Virei para Jacob e fui para sua boca, ele era quente e seu hálito tinha gosto de bala de canela. Ele era mais voraz que Edward mas ainda bom, escutei Edward falando.

_ Cacete. Jacob escutou e riu. E paramos de nos beijar. Eles me olhavam com caras de bobos.

_ Querem perder a aposta? Perguntei com malícia. Eles me olharam arregalados. Levantei a mão para eles impedindo que falassem e disse.

_ O que vocês apostaram? Edward abriu a boca, mas não falou nada, já Jacob falou.

_ Carros, um mês. Olhei para ele e sorri.

_ Ok, vocês vão ganhar, mas antes vamos combinar o seguinte, cada semana é um que vai me buscar. Edward ainda estava em choque, Jacob ria abertamente. Jacob se levantou e me segurou pela cintura e me beijou de verdade e com força, sua língua quente invadiu minha boca e suas mãos foram para o fecho do meu vestido, olhamos para Edward. E eu disse.

_ Você não vem? Tenho certeza que eu tinha um olhar de safada. Ele acordou. E veio para o outro lado. Jacob voltou a me beijar e Edward beijava minha nuca, a mãos dos dois passeavam pelo meu corpo. Jacob foi com sua língua para meu pescoço, e Edward apertava meu seio. Jacob me olhou e falou.

_ Vamos para o quarto, esta tudo pronto lá. Sorri para ele com malícia. Jacob passou a mão no meu rosto. E olhou para Edward.

_ Cara, mais lerdo que você não tem, três semanas. Falou balançando a cabeça enquanto eles me guiavam para as escadas. Eu ri com o comentário. Edward bufou.

_ Ela ficava se fingindo de santa, cara. Mas ele não estava bravo, Edward ainda estava me segurando no outro braço, com sua mão roçando meu seio. Eu ja estava totalmente molhada querendo logo os dois pra mim.

No quarto, Edward veio para minha frente, ele me beijou com mais sensualidade dessa vez, eu correspondi, senti meu vestido sendo tirado, e as mãos quentes de Jacob na minha calcinha, ele se encostou em mim e um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo, gemi na boca de Edward que ainda cuidava de acariciar meus seios. Eu estava só de lingerie, e eles ainda estavam vestidos, senti quando Jacob passou seu pau enorme na minha bunda, gemi de novo.

Mãos quentes atrás e frias na frente, mordidas quentes no ombro e língua fria na boca. Era muito eu já estava com meus pensamentos incoerentes de tanto tesão. Coloquei minhas mãos na camisa de Edward e comecei a tirar, separei do beijo e pude ver ele inteiro. Era perfeito, com musculos definidos, me perdi em seus olhos verdes, eles me encaravam com desejo, me virei para Jacob, ele sorria para mim, sua cara era de safado. Comecei a tirar sua camiseta tambem, agora ofeguei, Jacob tinha todos os musculos fortes e definidos, ele era maior que Edward, minha mente viajou, pensando no tamanho que seu pau deveria ter, Jacob colocou sua mão na minha nuca e me beijou. Edward esfregava seu pau na minha bunda, e suas mãos na minha calcinha, que já estava molhada.

_ Esta molhadinha. Edward sussurrou na minha orelha. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas. Jacob me segurou. Eu respirava pela boca.

_ Não vai cair, santinha. Jacob falou com malícia na outra orelha. Agora eu estava espremida entre os dois, sentia a ereção deles se esfregar em mim, e suas mãos pelo meu corpo. Minhas mãos queriam sentir eles, e foi o que fiz, coloquei uma mão no pau da cada um, Agora eles gemeram para mim. Eu gostei, eles ainda estavam de calças, resolvi mudar isso primeiro Jacob, desabotoei sua calça e abaixei junto para tirar. Subi devagar passando meu rosto perto de seu pau enorme, Jacob olhava tudo com cara de safado. Virei para Edward e fiz o mesmo com ele, Edward me segurou no final e me beijou de novo, pegou minha mão e colocou no seu pau dentro de sua boxer, guiando o ritmo que eu deveria tocá-lo, era duro e enorme, Jacob já estava me espremendo no meio de novo, sua mãos foram para meu sutian e com um único movimento meus seios estavam para fora. Edward segurava um e Jacob o outro. Edward veio chupar meu seio e Jacob se abaixou e tirou minha calcinha. E me deu uma mordida na bunda, eu gemi alto.

_ Sua calcinha cheira a sexo. Jacob falou no meu ouvido, Escutei Edward rindo no meu seio. Jacob colocou sua mão na minha gruta, e choques se passaram pelo meu corpo. Minha mão perdeu o ritmo dos movimetos que eu estava fazendo em Edward. Ele me olhou frustrado. Me virei para Jacob. Agora era a vez dele perder o ritmo.

Primeiro tirei sua boxer, e encarei aquele pau enorme, não iria caber tenho certeza, e empurrei ele para a cama, ele se sentou e me ajoelhei na sua frente e coloquei seu pau na boca. Jacob tinha gosto de homem como imaginei. Seu cheiro era amadeirado.

_ Caralho, chupa safada. Eu fiz o que ele mandou.

Como estava de quatro, Edward foi para trás e senti seus dedos entrando em mim, quase mordi Jacob. Mas me segurei, respirar estava difícil, mas continuei a chupar Jacob, os dedos de Edward ainda brincavam comigo, ele estocava em mim, e esfregava seu pau no meu ânus, Jacob segurava a minha cabeça guiando o ritmo dos meus movimentos. Senti a língua de Edward no meu clitóris eu sentia o orgasmo vindo, ele não parou, estava difícil chupar Jacob com Edward me estimulado, senti um arrepio passar pelo corpo, e tremi as pernas.

_ Ela vai gozar. Escutei Jacob falando para Edward. Edward aprofundou as lambidas e chupadas, espasmos passaram pelas minhas pernas e meu sexo pulsou e gozei na boca de Edward. Ofeguei, e perdi o ritmo da chupada. Jacob levantou meu rosto e me beijou. Eu estava uma pasta, Edward parou de me chupar.

_ Agora chupa o Ed. Jacob mandou, Edward se sentou no meio da cama, eu me aproximei dele e já fui para aquela delícia de pau enorme que apontava para mim. O gosto dele era mais suave que do Jacob, mas me excitava do mesmo jeito. Brinquei com língua na cabeça do seu pau.

_ As santinhas são as melhores. Edward disse com malícia. Jacob se posicionou atrás de mim, e senti seus dedos dentro de mim, mas ele não ficou muito ali, logo ele esfregava meu ânus, e enfiou um dedo, foi diferente mais era tudo que eu queria. Jacob colocou mais um dedo e eu ja gemia com o pau do Edward na minha boca. Jacob apertava meu seio, e Edward gemia com minhas chupadas. Edward tirou o pau da minha boca, me puxando para ele.

_ Assim eu gozo. Falou ofegando e seus olhos eram puro desejo. Jacob pegou as camisinhas. E eles colocaram.

Edward se deitou na cama e Jacob me posicionou na cama para eu ficar em cima de Edward mas pude perceber que nessa posição ficaria fácil para Jacob me penetrar por trás.

Coloquei uma perna de cada lado de Edward e deixei Jacob me encaixar, na posição que melhor eu ficaria para ele depois. Era hora de avisar que eu era virgem, será que eles iriam amarelar? Resolvi ariscar. Quem sabe ele nota, se não perceber melhor para mim.

Edward se encaixou na minha entrada e comecou a deslizar para dentro de mim, ele parou bem na hora que iria romper meu himem, seu olhar era de confusão, eu sorri para ele, isso pareceu estimular ele, mas ele continuou a entrar devagar ardeu um pouco, mas nada que eu não suportasse, senti Jacob alisando meu ânus com os dedos isso me relaxou, depois de um tempo Jacob bufou. Edward percebeu.

_ Ela é virgem. Edward disse com um sorriso de jubilo para Jacob. Na hora Jacob parou de alisar meu ânus. Seu boca na minha orelha me deixou molhada ainda mais.

_ Guardou o melhor para Edward? E me mordeu ali. Eu ofeguei. Edward estava se mexendo em baixo de mim.

_ Aí é virgem também. Falei sem fôlego para ele. Jacob alisava meu seio e Edward me penetrava eu não conseguia me mexer. Jacob saiu da cama e eu fiquei confusa. Ele não queria mais? Edward me segurou e ainda se movimentava dentro de mim. Mas Jacob voltou logo. Colou sua boca no meu ouvido e disse.

_ Vou ser bonzinho com você então. E senti uma coisa molhada no meu ânus, ele massageava ali eu ja via estrelas de tanto tesão que eu estava. Edward parou de se mexer. Senti quando Jacob se encaixou atrás de mim. E começou a me penetrar. Agora ardeu de verdade, mas a dor era gostosa, não me deixava tensa e sim mais úmida para Edward. Eu fiquei mais excitada. Jacob me penetrou devagar. Olhei para trás, Jacob tinha um sorriso lindo no rosto, ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Senti a mão dos dois na minha cintura e depois eles começaram a me movimentar, eu deixei eles guiarem o ritmo.

A sensação de dupla penetração era a melhor do mundo. Edward tocava meu clitoris e eu ainda estava com a cabeça virada beijando Jacob e gemendo na sua boca.

_ É tão apertadinha. Edward gemeu, Jacob se separou do beijo e me inclinou para frente eu cedi e fui beijar Edward, minha bunda ficou empinada para Jacob, Eles ainda ditavam o ritmo das estocadas. Mas Jacob começou a estocar mais fundo apertando minha cintura com força e mandando sensações de prazer pelo meu corpo. Edward me beijava com força, e suas mãos foram para meus seios. Eu queria mais, queria tudo. Jacob ja tinha aumentado o ritmo da penetração, mas Edward ainda não. Era lento no meu sexo e rapido e forte no meu ânus. Eu iria gozar. Me soltei do beijo eu precisava respirar, ja estava toda suada. De tanto contato corporal. Consegui dizer por fim.

_ Mais. Falei olhando para Edward. Ele sorriu mas fez como pedido. Me levantei um pouco e Jacob me segurou colando-me no seu corpo quente. Ele mordeu minha orelha e falou.

_ Rebola pra mim. Jacob gemia, e não parava de me estocar, minhas pernas estavam fracas, Edward tinha aumentado o ritmo dos seus movimentos e eu tremia cada vez que ele me estocava. Tentei fazer o que foi pedido, Jacob colocou as mãos nos meus seios e Edward começou a tocar meu clitoris. Foi o maximo que aguentei, o orgasmo explodiu forte, diferente de tudo que eu ja tinha sentido com garotas, muito melhor, melhor que a lingua de Edward.

_ Continua, mexe pra mim. Escutei Jacob mandando eu continuar, eu tinha perdido o ritmo, voltei a rebolar para ele, Edward mordia a boca e me estocava mais rapido e como se eles tivessem combinado senti quando eles gozaram. Quase que juntos. Jacob foi o primeiro, e Edward logo depois. Quando eles pararam, os três respiravamos com força, Jacob e eu ainda estavamos colados e suados, Edward tirou seu dedo do meu clitoris e chupou com uma cara de safado.

Quando eles sairam de dentro de mim, não foi um alivio como imaginei, ja estava sentindo falta deles. Me deitei um pouco eu estava cansada, Edward ficou ali do meu lado. Jacob foi ao banheiro e depois que voltou, foi na cômoda que estava na parede de frente da cama e desligou uma câmera que estava encostada ali, eu nem tinha visto.

_ Faz uma cópia pra mim? Pedi olhando para ele, Jacob sorriu. Eu suspirei triste, foi bom enquanto durou, pelo que Angela disse, amanhã eles expalhariam a fofoca pela escola e nunca mais falariam comigo.

_ Por que você quer uma cópia? Edward perguntou me tirando do transe.

_ Ah, bom amanhã vocês vão fazer como fizeram com Ângela, então eu quero isso como lembrança. Falei séria para ele. Vi que Edward olhou para Jacob que veio se deitar atrás de mim. E suas mãos foram para meus seios, não consegui evitar um sorriso sair da minha boca.

_ Por que você acha que te tratariamos como ela? Jacob perguntou no meu ouvido. Fiquei molhada só com sua voz.

_ Não á assim com todas? Perguntei confusa.

_ Você não é igual a todas. Edward disse com seus dedos na minha gruta. Olhei para ele incrédula.

_ Agora você é nossa. Jacob falou.

_ Aproveita que assim, os dois não vai ser todo dia não. Edward falou e Jacob riu com essa parte. Eu já gemia.

_ Agora quero que você me chupe até eu gozar. Edward me disse.

_ Eu quero sentir seu aperto, Edward disse que é apertadinha. Jacob falou enquanto sua mão ia para minha gruta, Edward me beijava e suas mão estavam nos meus seios.

E não foi mesmo como aconteceu com a Ângela. Depois de ganhar a aposta, cada semana era um que me pegava e sentávamos juntos com os amigos deles. Emmett sabia da transa e me olhava com cara de safado todo dia, Jasper tentava disfarçar mas também olhava com expectativa, mas eu era do Edward e do Jacob. Cada semana de um, às vezes dos dois. Nunca era monótono, consegui a Leah para um dia com Edward e ela gostou, acabou repitindo mais vezes. E para Jacob, consegui Rosalie. Ele amou, é claro. Tinhamos planos para a faculdade, iríamos para a mesma.

Vir para Forks realmente não foi uma idéia ruim. Meu pai tinha razão.

http://www./file/142340482/82813c16/Britney_Spears_-_?s=1

musica post:

Nota: Tem alguém ainda respirando aí? Estou sem palavras, e vocês? O que vocês acharam desse lado perverso da Bella? Eu fiquei chocada, mas achei o máximo!

Gente, a Madu é ou não é um gênio?

Gostaria de dizer que foi uma honra betar essa one-shot e dizer que adoraria betar alguma coisa sua novamente, viu gata? Menina, que mente abençoada é essa?

Agora, se eu não enfartei lendo essa one é porque meu coração tá bom de mais...

Então pessoal, comentem e comentem mais... deixem muitos e muitos reviews porque a Madu merece! E quem sabe ela não escreva outro _**conto erótico**_ pra gente, hein?! Eu iria ADORAR!!!

Mil bjos... =D


End file.
